Get Ready
by Jem 4ever
Summary: Sequel to Criminal Minds. First few chapters are in the little girls' point of views. WARNING: Child Abuse. This doesn't have the scenes, just the girls thoughts on what happened/happens to them. If this is a trigger, please DO NOT read it. Rated T for minor language.
1. Getting Ready

***Someplace unknown* *Basement*  
><strong>

**Gracie's P.O.V. It's been approximately four years since she was kidnapped. Dec. 7th, 2013, 11:39 p.m.**

**Grace: 7 years old**

**Jen: 7 years old**

**Jaicee: 7 years old**

**Margaret: 12 years old**

**Grace's P.O.V.**

I am laying in my bed awake because every day at exactly 12:00 a.m. Father comes in and gives us chores. The chores last around three hours and then we have to get up at exactly 7 a.m. to get ready for the day. We are only allowed to sleep for four hours. If we are not standing at the door nicely dressed, with our hair combed, then we will not get any food at all for the day, and if we're lucky then we may get one glass of lukewarm water to share.

Father makes us learn our ABCs and numbers. Then he makes us stand in front of him and his friends Jason, Thomas and BJ. If we mess up even once, then he whips us and sometimes lets his friends yell bad words at us. Once Jai-Jai was sick and she had to stop to couch in the middle of saying her numbers.

Father jumped up and yelled "You little brat, now I'm going to get sick!" It made Jai-Jai cry a lot.

Father also makes us do spelling tests. He makes us spell really hard words like: various, certificate, and meretricious.

I look at the clock and it says 11:42 p.m. I walk over to Jai-Jai and Jenny's cot and start to wake them up. Maggie is already brushing her teeth. She wakes up at 11:30 and starts to get ready so me and my sisters can sleep a little longer. I cant wait until help arrives. I miss my Mommy and Daddy so much. But I mostly miss my Aunt Jenny and her friend Emily.

Suddenly I hear a Big Bang.

"Oh, no!" I say. That's Thomas! "Maggie wake Jai-Jai up and get Jenny up. We can't let Thomas know their still sleeping or he'll tell Father that we missed behaved!

"Jenny, Jay-Jay it is time to wake." We say. I gently shake Jenny's shoulders and breathe a sigh of relief when they wake up immediately. They have only been here for two months and at first me and Maggie had to go without food for a while until they got the hang of the routine.

"Sissy I don't wanna. I tired." Seven year old Jenny says. Earlier tonight Father made her clean the entire bathroom. She only had 20 minutes and because she wasn't done when he went up there, he whipped badly. She cried for almost two hours before finally falling asleep. That was only an hour ago.

"I know you don't, but I don't know when Father is going to come in and I am really hungry." I say starting to panic. I haven't eaten in almost 3 days. "And Thomas is going to come on here." That makes both of them jump really quick. Thomas touches them in their bad places if he thinks they misbehaved by not being up when he walks in.

Suddenly the door opens and in walk Thomas. Thank goodness the twins are standing up.

"Hello girls, how are you this morning."

We're supposed to talk to him like little ladies, so I say, "Good Morning Thomas. We are doing well today."

"Well that's great." He smiles then frowns. He looks at Jai-Jai and says, "Why I don't believe this little lady is listening. I guess I'll have to talk to your Father about that."

Then I hear the door open again and a voice say, "Thomas! Leave those girls alone! Their doing just fine!"

I sigh a breath of relief when BJ comes in and gets Thomas. He is the only one that doesn't hit or yell at us. BJ makes Thomas leave and I'm happy about that.

Maggie comes over at that moment and gets Jai-Jai. She takes her to the sink and gives her the wash cloth and her tooth brush. "Here Jay, baby take this and wash your face and then brush your teeth." Maggie says. She then goes and gets everyone's clothes. Our 'cleaning clothes' consist of blue sweat pants, blue ¾ sleeve shirts and overalls.

Mags helped keep me calm when I first got here. She was 8 and I was 5.

I go over to Jenny and give her the went wash cloth in my hand. "Here baby, take this and wash your face, ok. Then go to Maggie so she can brush your hair."

"Ok, sissy." She wipes her face and then walks over to Maggie. "Maggie help, pease?" She asked, holding out the hair brush.

Maggie takes the brush and starts brushing through her hair. Jenny used to have super long hair that went down to her waist, but Father took her to a place where you get your hair cut and now its only half way down her back. Jai-Jai's hair used to the same way, but he did it to her too. I think he hit her too, cause she was crying and he taked way our food when they got home. He told her that she will learn to listen or else.

I've leaned that 'or else' means him and his friends take turns hitting us.

It's 11:50 right now and I still have to brush my hair. I ask Maggie to pull it up for me, so she takes the brush and starts to brush it . Then she puts it up in a ponytail.

Finally, everyone is done and we are standing at the door waiting for Father.

**This is my first try at a story with child abuse. I will not actually play out the scenes, I'll try to do something like the girls telling what will happen if they do/don't certain things. Please be nice and let me know if you would like me to continue.**

**Also, what do you think of Father's friend BJ? Will he help the girls or will he just stand by and let them get hurt?**


	2. House Work

**I am so sorry guys! I didn't realize how sort this is.**

**Maggie's P.O.V.**

We follow Father up the basement stairs and into the kitchen/dining room area. There are four buckets set up, two in the kitchen and two in the dining room.

"Alright children I want the floors, tables, counter, stove...everything scrubbed and spotless by the time I wake up from my nap." Father tells us and goes to lay down on the couch.

It has to be quickly because the floor is so big and I have timed Fathers naps to be only 45 minutes long before.

I go over to the bucket that is in the kitchen and take a rag out. I hand it to Grace and then get the other one out.

"Take this and wipe the island off, ok? I am going to wash the dishes. We have to be really quick about this or we won't get any food for today." I tell Gracey.

Grace nods and goes over to the kitchen island. She climbs onto a chair and begins to wipe it down. I turn back to the sink and start washing the plates and cups. Thankfully, there are only a few things in the sink. But then, I notice something. It is a little cup and I remember something. My Mama called it a Sippy cup. I used to drink out of one before Father took me away from my parents.

I finish washing the dishes and I wipe down the counter around it. I am still thinking about the Sippy cup. Could Father possibly have a little girl somewhere in the house?

I do not have time to think about anymore because I see Grace moving in the corner of my eye.

"Come on Mags, I need help cleaning the floor." She says. I nod and go over to help her. Suddenly I hear footsteps coming down some stairs. _That is weird. _I thought. _Is there someone else here?_

I look up and see a little girl. She has dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes. She is dressed in blue overalls and a white shirt. She looks to be no older than the twins who are four years old.

The mystery girl looks at Father who is on the couch asleep. Then she looks as if she is going to wake him but then she turns and runs to me.

"Who are you?" She asks me.

"My name is Maggie, what's yours?"

"Aubrwee Elizabeth Colby." She says nodding.

"That's a very pretty name Aubree." Then I look at the clock and we have 22 minutes left. I take her hand and being her behind the island. "Are you gonna save me?" She asks, her big blue eyes pleading with me.

I make my mind up then and now that I will try my very best to get these girls out of this house. "I will, sweetheart, I'm going to get you away from that man forever, ok?" Aubree nods and sticks her thumb in her mouth, going silent.

**Earlier in Aubree's room. Aubree's P.O.V.**

My name is Aubrwee Elizabeth Colby. I am four years old. My favorite colors are purple and blue, and I love my Princess Aurora doll.

I know what you are thinking. Why in the world is a four-year-old up are 12:24 a.m.? Well that's cause every day I hear Daddy downstairs. He sounds like he is talking to someone but I never dare go and see.

Right now, I am sitting at my princess table coloring in a book. I have to stay up here and be a good little girl or my Daddy will punish me, when he finds out that I'm awake and not sleeping. Once I wanted a snack, so I tiptoes downstairs. I got to the last step and stopped. I stopped because I heard Daddy saying, "Get over here you little brat! I told you to have this room spotless and it is not. So now you are going to get what is coming to you!" I gasped. I never heard Daddy call anyone a brat before. And I never heard Daddy get so mad. Then I remembered; he started spanking me whenever I spilled something or knocked something over. I think my Daddy heard me, but I ran up the stairs and back into my room before he saw me.

Now I realize that I am really hungry, so I get up and tiptoe to the door. I peek out my door and don't hear anything so I walk out and down the stairs. I get to the living room and see Daddy. He's on the couch asleep. I walk over to and am going to wake him up, when I hear a noise from the kitchen. It's a girl. I go over to her and say,

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"My name is Maggie, what's yours?"

"Aubrwee Elizabeth Colby." I tell her nodding.

"That's a very pretty name Aubree." Then she looks away from me. She grabs my hand and takes me behind the island. "Are you gonna save me?" I ask her, my big blue eyes pleading. I am smarter than Daddy knows and suddenly realize these are the girls that was on the TV I saw when I accidently turned it on. That made Daddy very mad and he spanked me really hard after grabbing my arms and yelling at me.

**Maggie's P.O.V.**

I look to the twins and see that they almost have the entire table clean. They are behind in the cleaning today because they are both really tired. In the last few months, Father has got to where he likes to take us one by one into a room and handcuff to a wall. There he can keep us awake for two straight days and he has a camera that he uses to make sure we are staying awake and not drifting off to sleep. Anyways, Grace and me has finished the floor in the kitchen. We go over into the dining room and help the twins with the floor in there. With only 14 minutes left, we have gotten all the places cleaned. We now have to I can hear Father snoring on the couch, which means he's really asleep.

I look to Gracey and put my finger to my lip silently telling her and Little Jenny who was now looking my way to be quite.

I tiptoe over to the couch, grab the phone, and run back to the kitchen island, hiding behind it, the girls following me. I put my finger to my lip again and then slowly, knowing it makes noise, I dial 911. The phones times three time and then I hear...

**So here's the second chapter. I left a bit of cliffhanger there. What do you think will? Do you think Maggie will be able to get help, or will Father wake up before she can? Let me know.**

**And I had a reviewer asked about my Criminal Minds story. I'm still waiting for a few more ideas about what you all want the next chapter to be. Sooo...let me know about that and this story. Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**


	3. Going Home

**Ok here is the second part of chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Maggie's P.O.V.**

"911, what's your emergence?" The operator says.

"My name is Maggie Evelynn and I am 12 years old. I was kidnapped 9 years ago." I rush out.

"Ok, Maggie I need you to calm down alright? My name is Lindsay. I need to know if there are any other kids there with you." Lindsay says.

"There's three little girls here with me." I continue to whisper and peak over the island into the living room. Father is still asleep.

"Ok Sweetie, can you tell me there names?" Lindsay asks me.

"Grace is 8 and Jai-Jai and Jenny are 7."

"Alright. The police are on their way Maggie, ok Sweetie?"

"Thank you." I say. A few minutes later, I can hear the sirens and I hang up the phone.

I look over and see that Aubree is crying. I go over to her, bend down in front of her, and say, "It's going to be okay. The cops are coming and then you never have to see him again, alright?" She nods and hugs me.

Apparently, the sirens wake Father up too, because I can hear him getting up.

"Why you little bitch! You called the cops!" He comes running into the kitchen and grabs Gracey off the floor by her hair. "Which one of you little brats called'em? Huh!?" He does not seem to see me push Bree behind me and I am thankful for that.

Then I hear the cops pounding on the door yelling: "Jackson Colby, FBI! Open up!"

"Tell me!" Father yells again, reaches over, and grabs Jai-Jai by the arm.

Before he can do anything else, the police beak the door down and point their guns at him. He lets us go and a cop comes forward with handcuffs. "Jackson Colby you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Margaret Jacobs, Jaicee Johnson, Jennifer Johnson, and Gracelynn Johnson. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law..."

I glance away at that moment and see another officer walking towards us. She bends down, wraps a blanket around my shoulders, and does the same with the girls. I wrap my arm around Gracie after picking Bree up and we walk out of the house.

**Gracie's P.O.V.**

We all walk out of the house and as we are walking, I see Aunt Emily and Aunt JJ. Emily sees me and runs over with JJ following behind her.

"Aunt Jenny, you comed!" Little Jenny yells and runs into JJ's arms, who walks to Emily after Jai-Jai runs into Emily's arms. There are two ambulances there and the doctor-people **(A/N she never learned what they were actually called before she was taken.) **each take two of us into the ambulances. Emily climbs into the ambulance with Maggie and me and after a few minutes of reassuring them that they will see us again, Aunt Jenny is able to get Jai-Jai and Little Jenny into the other ambulances. Maggie still has the little girl Aubree in her arms and right now the doctors are looking over her.

"Sweetheart, what is your name." Emily asks her.

Aubree hides her face in Mags' shirt and does not answer.

"It's okay sweetie." Maggie whispers in her ear.

Aubree nods and lifts her head, "My name is Aubrwee Elizabeth Colby."

Emily's eyes widen for a second but then go normal again.

The doctors comes over to us then, checks out, and tell Emily that we are both very lucky to have come out with just cuts, bruises, and a broken wrist in Maggie's case. Finally, we get to the hospital, and Emily is allowed to come back with us. I see my sisters in JJ's arms and give them a hug a soon as she puts them down.

"Aunt Jenny?" I say, not seeing my Mommy and Daddy anywhere.

"Yes, baby?"

"Where's our Mommy and Daddy at?"

"Oh, crap...no one called them, Jen." Emily tells her. "I'll go do that right now." She walks out of the room with her phone in her hand.

"Can I call my Mommy too, please?" Mags asks Emily.

"Of course you can Sweetheart." Emmy hands her, her cell phone.

The doctor comes in and one by one looks over us. He tell Emily that she will need to tell our Mommy and Daddy put medicine on Jai-Jai's back and then he hooks us up to something that Emily says will make sure our body gets back the water and stuff that the bad man took away.

Emily is sitting in a chair with Bree in her lap.

A few minutes later and Mags has a pretty purple cast on her arm. Aunt Jenny tell her and me that it will make her arm feel better. Aunt Jenny goes and gets us some markers and I draw pretty pictures on her cast. I look up when I hear someone gasp and see the two people that I have wanted to see since the moment the bad man took me away. My Mommy comes over to hug me and Daddy goes to Jai-Jai and Little Jenny.

Mags' Mommy comes in and gives her a big hug too. After another few minutes, the doctor comes back in and tells our Mommies and Daddy to sit down so he can talk to them. While the doctor is talking with our Mommies and Daddies, Emily sits Bree beside Maggie in her bed and the goes over to Aunt Jenny.

"Can I talk to you?" I hear her say.

Aunt Jenny nods and they both walk out.

**Outside the hospital room w/JJ and Emily**

"What's wrong Em?" JJ asks.

Emily sighs and runs a hand over her face, "That little girl in there, the one sitting by Margerate?"

"Yeah, what about her? Who is she? Cause she's not related to Gracelyn or the twins." JJ says.

"She told me her name was Aubree Elizabeth Colby." Emily tells her.

_**Ok so Jackson is on his way to being behind bars and the girls gave been rescued and have gotten to see their parents. What do you think about the extra little girl?**_

_**Also, I wanted to thank J (Guest) for giving me the nickname Bree. I probably wouldn't have thought of it.**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

_**5 reviews = Next chapter.**_


	4. A Grown-up Talk

**Gracey's P.O.V.**

The doctor came in and talked to my Mommy and Daddy, while Aunt Jenny asks us if we were hungry. After getting 'yes's' from all of us, she went to get us some food. After waiting a few minutes, Aunt Jenny comes back with all kinds of good stuff, like gummy bears and worms, chips, drinks and cookies.

"Jen, why did you get only junk food?" Emily asked her.

"I didn't. That's for dessert. This," She dug out some yummy looking sandwiches, "is for right now." She turns to me and Jai-Jai who was in my bed, and Mags who had Little Jenny in her bed and says, "I didn't know what you guys liked so I just peanut butter and jelly." She hands us each a sandwich.

"Emily?" I heard Maggie say.

"Yes Sweetie?"

"What are my Mommy and the doctors talkin' 'bout?" She takes another bite of her sandwich after finally convincing Little Jenny to eat hers. Aubree has already eaten half of hers, and is now laying under the covers asleep beside Mags.

"The doctor is just telling your Mommy that you may be scared when you go home because of what the bad man did to you. And he's probably telling her to make sure you get plenty to eat and drink over the next few days and weeks."

"Is he telling my Mommy and Daddy that too?" I ask.

"You know? I bet he is." Aunt Jenny says.

After we ate our sandwiches, Aunt Jenny gave each a bag of cookies. I suddenly remembered something. I was sitting at a table, in a friendly looking house. My Mommy was there and she handed me a plate of cookies with a glass of milk. I remembered that she and I went to the store and bought them because I liked them so much. And after eating the cookies, Mommy and I went and watched a princess movie.

I looked up and saw that Mommy and Daddy were done talking with the doctor.

"Hey Sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Mommy asks me.

"I'm good, Mama. Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"When can we go home? I want to eat cookies and milk and watch another princess movie." I say. I think telling her that will make her happy, but it makes her cry instead. "Mama, why are you crying?"

"They're happy tears, baby."

"Are you happy cause Aunt Jenny and Emily saved us from the bad man?"

"Yeah I am baby, I am so, so happy. And so is Daddy." She tells.

I smile and nod. That's good. Then I ask if I can watch TV. Sometimes if we were really good and Father was in a really good mood, he would let us watch TV. That's when I remember where I've seen Bree before. She was always sitting in Father's lap.

I wonder what will happen to Little Aubree? I decide to ask Aunt Jenny.

"Aunt Jenny?"

"Yeah baby?"

"What's gonna happen to Bree?"

Aunt Jenny looks over to where Maggie now has her arms wrapped around Bree and is watching SpongeBob. "I don't know sweetie. If she has a Mommy, then she'll go home with her."

I nod, "What if she doesn't?"

"Oh baby, don't worry okay? Me and Aunt Emily will make sure she doesn't go to anymore bad people, alright? If doesn't have a Mommy, then she will go home with her Nanny and Papa."

I nod again, satisfied with that answer and I go back to watching SpongeBob.

* * *

><p><strong>General P.O.V.<strong>

A few hours later and the girls were asleep. The doctor wanted to keep them for a few days just to monitor them and make sure they get plenty to eat and regain their strength.

Emily was sitting between Gracey and Maggie when someone knocked on the door. She looked up to see that it was Hotch. "Hotch, what's wrong?" She asks, seeing his 'worry' face on.

"I talked to Garcia and found out that Little Aubree doesn't have any leaving relatives. She's going to have to go into the system as soon as the doctor clears her."

**So there you go, chapter 4. I made the chapters way longer. seems that adding a new character does that for me. I hope you guys enjoy this length a lot better.**

**What do you think will happen to Bree? Leave me your comments please! **


	5. Getting To Go Home

**Just a reminder for the ages:**

**Gracelyn: 8**

**Jaicee: 7**

**Little Jennifer: 7**

**Maggie: 12**

**Aubree: 4**

**Emily: 27**

**JJ: 24**

**Here are the birthdays just in case you want to know:**

**Gracelyn: December 8th, 2005.**

**Jaicee + Jennifer: November 1st, 2006**

**Margaret: March 8th, 2001.**

**Aubree: July 12th, 2009**

**Maggie's P.O.V.**

After about a week of staying in the hospital, the doctor decides we can go home.

"Hello Maggie. How are you feeling today?"

The doctor is always bring nosy. Three days ago she made talk to a weird person! She said the 'therapist' would help me figure out my feelings. I already have my feelings all figured out, thank you very much! But then I overheard her talking to my Mama, and she said that if I did not make at least a little progress today, then I would not be able to go home.

So that is why I played along with the 'therapist' today. I have gotten really, really good at hiding my feelings because Father would whip us whenever we cried. He said, "Only little babies cry over being spanked or yelled at, and if he caught us crying, we would be punished and go with food for three days." Suddenly the doctor pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Dr. Thomas asks.

I nod my head, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about the...coloring book that I want my Mama and Daddy to get me. They said they would buy me whatever kind with lots of markers and colors for my 'Welcome home gift'." I say only half-lying. That's not what I was thinking about, but it's still true.

The doctor nods and seems to believe me. "Ok Maggie, well I think I have some news that you'll like. It looks like everything is going good as far as your cuts and bruises go. And Dr. Hampton said that you've made great progress, so she thinks in order not to overwhelm you, she wants your Mommy and Daddy to tell her how you've been each day."

At first, I'm confused. I don't know what overwhelm means, so I decide to ask. "What does o-ver-whelm mean?

Dr. Thomas smiles, "It means that Dr. Hampton doesn't want you to get upset in the middle of being home because you're.…" She seems to think about her next words. She also seems to forget that Father never teached us anything. "Trying to get ready to go see her."

I nod even though that still kinda doesn't make any sense. "Ok, when can I go home?"

"Well as soon as your Mom and Dad get back, I'll give them the papers that say your doctors says you can go home to sign, then you should be good to go."

I nod telling her that I understand.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gracey's P.O.V.<span>**

My Mommy just told me that me Sissies are gonna come see me and Jai-Jai and Little Jenny. I'm so excited! I've been waiting all week for this to happen! I look up and see them outside my room.

My sisters' names are Madelyn, Mackenzie, and Maicee. My Mommy said they are 12 years old.

Then there is Jessicah, Jemmy (Jeremiah), and Johanna. Mommy said they were born last year. She said they are 1 year old and stayed home with Daddy.

Then there is Jai-Jai and Little Jenny. Father bringed them as a surprise for me. He said I had been such a good girl, that they were my reward. I wasn't happy though, in fact it just made me really sad.

And last but not least is my twin! Her name is Lillien, but call her Lilli.

They all walk in and Lilli runs to me. She climbs up onto my bed and throws her arms around me.

"I missed you sissy!"

I hug her back and then say, "I missed you too, Lilli!"

Next Maddie, Kenzi, and Mai come over. They each give me a hug and then sit on the edge of my bed. "I missed you Grace," Kenzi says. "Mommy and Daddy looked everywhere for you and the twins." I smile and nod. I know that. That's the first thing I asked when they came into the room.

Then I notice Bree sitting in Maggie's bed. She looks sad and I wonder why. That's when I realize that her Mommy hasn't come yet. I look to Aunt Jenny who is talking to my Mommy and say, "Aunt Jenny, where is Bree's Mommy?" She suddenly looks sad when she says,

"Sweetheart, she doesn't have a Mommy."

"What about her Nanny and Papa?" I interrupt, remembering Aunt Jenny said she would live with them if she didn't have a Mommy.

"She doesn't have a Nanny or Papa."

"So, whats going to happen to her?" I ask.

"Well, since she has no other relatives, she is going to have to go home with a foster family."

"What's a foster family?" Maggie asks. Her voice scares me because I didn't hear her walk up to me.

"A foster family is a family that takes kids in when the child has no living relatives or whose parents abuse them."

I nod my head. Since there is nothing else to do, I pick up the remote (Aunt Jenny told me what it was called) and turn the TV on. I flip though and chose a show called ICarly. It's about three kids who do something called a web show. I like the person with blonde hair whose name is Sam Pucket. She likes to eat a bunch of food called fried chicken. I think it's funny!

I look over and see that the twins are asleep. Their backs were hurting so Dr. Thomas gave them some medicine that made them sleepy. I turn back to the TV and see Sam throwing oranges at a boy whose name I think is Freddie. I think that's funny too, 'cause after she does she says "Boomba!"


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Aubree's P.O.V.**

I am really sad right now. I'm sad because Maggie's, Grace's, Jai-Jai's and the girl they call Little Jenny's Mommies and Daddy came to see them today. I thought my Mommy would come and see me but she didn't. I don't know why.

Today the doctor comer into the room and told the girls they could go home. When I asked if I can go home, Dr. Thomas said she didn't know. Then she started talking to the girls whose names are JJ and Em'ly. I remember one time when I was talking a bubble bath and a lady was helping me dry my hair. I think she was my Mommy. I also remember her tucking me into bed that night. I was supposed to go to Nana and Papa's house when I woke up. But I didn't.

When I woke up, my Mommy was gone and Daddy was sitting on the couch crying. I walked over to him and said,

"Daddy, what's w'ong?" He didn't answer me. He just picked me up and told me that Mommy, Nana and Papa died. He didn't even say how. And whenever I talked about Mommy or asked how Nana Papa died he would grab my arms and tell me to shut up. If I didn't Daddy would spank me really hard and then yell at me that I would get a lot worse if I didn't shut up.

After the doctor talked to them, the girl named JJ asked Em'ly if she could talk to her. Now they are standing outside our room talking.

**Outside the Hospital Room. General P.O.V.**

"Jen what's wrong? You've been really quite all day." Emily asks.

JJ continues pacing back and forth, up and down the hallway of the Pediatrics' Wing in front of the girls' room. She had been thinking about the little girl Aubree all day. It wasn't fair that Aubree was going into the system. It wasn't her fault that her Dad was a no-good-piece-of-crap. Emily puts a hand on my shoulder and I jump, startled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Emily says. She takes JJ's arm and leads her to a bench a little ways down the hall. "Talk to me Jen, I'm worried about you."

"I don't know if I want to know your reaction to what I'm going to tell you." JJ tells her, keeping her eyes trained on a square with the name 'Bridgett Patterson, Age 12, Cancer Survivor' on the floor.

"Jay, anything you say I'm going to be with you a 100%, unless it puts someone in harm's way. You know that."

"Yeah, I know." JJ replies. She thought about it some more than decided to just say it.

**Back in the room General P.O.V.**

Maggie's mom walks in just in time to see the doctor.

"Mama!" Maggie says when she saw her Mom. "The doctor says I can go home!"

"Really? That's wonderful baby." The doctor handed her the discharge papers and a pen. Once she had signed her name, she handed them back. Then she hands Maggie a bag.

"Sweetie do you need help putting these clothes on?" Tammy (Maggie's mom) asks.

"Can you untie the back?" She asked, turning so Tammy could pull the strings.

Tammy nods and pulls the strings.

After Maggie got dressed, the Dr. Thomas makes sure to go over what Maggie could and couldn't do with the arm that was in a cast.

"Are you ready to go baby?" Her mom asks.

Maggie paused in nodding her head. The thought of going outside, something she got punished for multiple times over the years, suddenly knocks the wind out her. "No…no don't make me. Please."

"Maggie, Maggie look at me." Her mom instructs. She waited until Maggie did so before continuing. "Baby you're safe. That man can never get to you again ok? He's gone. He is in jail and he will never see the light of day again." She sits down beside Maggie. "I need you to breathe sweetheart."

Maggie nods and does as she is told. "I'm sorry." She says with tears in her eyes. "Please don't be mad, I didn't mean to do it." She is afraid she will get punished for crying like a baby, so she quickly wipes away her tears. "I'm fine now." She says, her voice void of emotion.

Tammy looks taken back. This person is not the same Maggie from years ago. That Maggie would have let herself cry in front of her mom. She nods and then stands up. She takes a deep breath, takes Maggie's hand and together they leave the hospital room.

"Mommy is Maggie going to be ok?" Jai-Jai asks. At first Alexa is taken a back too. She's never heard a seven year old talk to clearly, especially when it was one of her kids. I guess it's time I come to terms that I lost my baby long ago. She thought.

"I don't know baby, but I'm sure she will be. She'll have to talk to Dr. Hampton, just like you and Little Jenny and Gracie will have too, ok."

"Ok Momma." Jai-Jai says, not really understanding that Dr. Hampton will want to talk about what Jackson did to her.

Meanwhile outside the Hospital Room w/ JJ and Emily

"I think…I think I'm going to try to adopt Aubree."

Emily nods but doesn't say anything.

"What? You don't think I should do it?"

"No I didn't say that. In face I didn't say anything." She sighs. "I just want to make sure that's it's really what you want. I mean she's-"

"So you don't think I should do it." She says it as more of a statement than a question. "Emily it isn't her fault that her father is a child abuser."

"I didn't say it was her fault Jen. But you need to remember that yes Jackson was father and yes he is a child abuser. But the children he abused? Jen the kids he's been abusing for the last 5 years aren't just anyone. They're your nieces." Emily tells her. "No don't go just. Just listen, ok. All I'm worried about is you looking at that little girl in there and it being a reminder of Jackson every time one of the girls has a nightmare or flashback."

"So you think just because Jackson is her father, that I shouldn't give a home where he will be loved and taken care? I mean come on Emily, do you really think someone out there in the world would still want to adopt Aubree even after they find out who she is? Because they're not. No one will want that sweet innocent little girl when they out her father kidnapped and abused 4 little kids for over 5 years." And with that JJ stands up and storms off down the hall.

Emily sighs and stands up. She knows it would be no use to try and talk to JJ now so instead she opens the door and walks back into the room.

"Hey girls, you guys doing ok?" She asks the remaining three kids.

"Yeah, Em'ly we get to go home today!" Little Jenny says. Her hospital gown is off and a loose t-shirt and jeans are in its place. Her back is still cut up from where Jackson his her with his belt and although most have healed there are still a few places that are raw and sore.

"I know sweetie, I heard that." She sits down because Gracie and looks at the picture she was drawing. The girls' therapist is in the room and is having each girl draw what Jackson did to them, for example if he ever touched them in a bad place.

Emily cringes and tries not to show it when Gracie draws several dots all over the drawing's arms and legs.

"Father would punish me whenever I wouldn't listen." Gracie says. "Sometimes I had to go to the 'wake room' and stay away for two whole days." She continues. "And other times he would make me clean the kitchen all by myself."

"Grace," Dr. Hampton says, "Jackson can never touch you again ok. He went to jail and will never get out."

Emily nods in agreement with the Dr. "Are they making any progress Dr. Hampton?"

"Yes, actually they are very open about it. I suspect the twins and Gracelynn will get better in time. They at have several nightmares and flashbacks at first. But because they were so young when taken, it could only a year or two for them to be way less frequent. Although every child is different and it could take one or more many years for that to happen."

Twenty minutes later, their session was over and the girls pull on their coats, getting ready to leave. It isn't until they get to the door to go the parking lot that Gracie freezes up. Jon, their dad, is standing at the door and bends down to catch the twins when they run to him.

"Mom, I don't need to go out there," Gracie says. "Father will be very mad and he's going to punish me if I disobey." She's shaking her head and inching backwards back inside the hospital.

"Grace, baby Jackson is in jail. You won't be in trouble for coming to the car, ok. Come on, one step at a time." Grace lets Alexa take her hand and step by step they walk to edge of the sidewalk where Jon has pulled the car up.

**Wow 6 chapters all ready!**

**R/R please!**


	7. Thought out Decision

General P.O.V.

Once Emily was able to convince the girls that their mom would let them call her as soon as they got home, they left. Now Emily was sitting in the Pediatrics' Wing waiting room calling JJ on her cell.

_"This is JJ. Leave a name and message and I'll get back to you."_

Emily sighs and closes her phone. She walks to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" A friendly looking nurse asks

"Yes, I'm looking for my friend. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a little bit shorter than me. Did you see which was she went?"

"Yes, she headed towards the elevator, but I'm not sure where she went after that. I'm sorry."

"No, that helps a lot. Thank you." Emily walks towards the elevator, pulling her phone out again.

This time JJ answers. _"Hello?"_

"What the hell JJ! I've been looking for you for over an hour!"

She hears JJ sigh over the phone, _"I'm fine Em. I just needed to think about some stuff."_

"Where are you?"

_"Outside."_

"Ok, I'm coming to get you. Stay there."

_"Fine."_ They both hang up and Emily walks across the lobby. She walks outside and sits down beside JJ.

"Tell me I shouldn't do it."

"What?" Emily asks confused.

"I talked to Hotch. He thinks it's a good idea to try to adopt Aubree. But," She sighs. "I won't do it if you think I shouldn't." She turned to Emily with tears in her eyes.

Emily puts her arm around JJ and pulls her closer for warmth. It was nearing 30° outside. "I think that if you want to try to adopt Aubree, then you should do it. And I will be with 100%." Emily says.

JJ lifts her head from Emily's shoulder and looks at her, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Thank you."

"Always."

"I need you to do something."

"What?" They were inside now. The temperature seemed to drop suddenly.

"I need you to go home and get the kids. They need some normal back in their lives right now."

Emily nods, "Ok, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet." Her phone rings and she pulls it out of her pocket to answer.

"Hello?"

_"Yes, is Agent Jareau?"_

"Yes, this is she."

_"Ok, I need to know what Aubree living arraignments are going to be. Agent Hotchner informed me that you may be taking her with you."_

"Actually she will going into foster care until further notice. Do you need me to sign her out?"

_"Yes."_

"Ok, I'll be right up." JJ hangs up and rids the elevator up to the Pediatric's floor. After signing Aubree out, she turns to the social worker. "Can you give me a minute?" The social worker nods and steps outside the door. JJ bends down in front of Aubree.

"JJ, am I gonna live with a new Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes you are. But how would you like to live with me?"

"Forever?"

"Yes."

"Can I go right now?" Aubree asks jumping up and down.

"No sweetie, you can't come right now, I'm sorry. You'll have to go with Ms. Taylor first, ok."

Aubree sighs, "Ok. Bye JJ. Bye Em'ly." Aubree waves to Emily who was standing behind JJ.

"Come on, let's go get our babies and go home and get some sleep." Emily says. The two walks out of the hospital and climbs into Emily's car. After driving the twenty minutes to JJ's parents' house, her and Emily picked the kids up and went home.

"Mommy, where were you?" Anah asks. She's playing in the floor of the living room with Henry and Addiesan. They have Henry's Legos scattered in the floor around them.

"I was with Aunt Lexa and Uncle Jon."

"Why?"

"Do you remember when I told you a bad guy had taken Cousin Gracie and her sisters Jai-Jai and Jenny away from their Mommy and Daddy?" JJ asks. When Anah nods, she continues, "Well, me and your Mommy have been with them this week because we found the bad guy that took them."

"Did you make the bad guy go to jail?" Addiesan asks.

"Yes, yes sweetheart. We made the bad guy go to jail." JJ says. She bends down and kisses Addiesan's forehead.

"Alright guys, it's bath time and then bedtime. Pick the Legos please." Emily says. The kids do as told and then head up stairs to take a bath. JJ givies Henry a shower in her bathroom.

**Here it is. I already have my mind made up, but I want to know your opinions.**

**Do you want JJ to adopt Bree? Yes or No? **

**5 reviews.**


	8. Adoption Day

**One week later**

Emily walks into the bullpen early on a Wednesday morning. The girls were doing better, a lot better then expected and Emily decided to come back to work. JJ was meeting with Ms. Taylor, Aubree's social worker. She was supposed to call and tell her how the meeting went and if she was being awarded full custody or not. The last week were a trial run; seeing if JJ could handle two kids, one of which came from an abusive household.

"Hey Em, is JJ meeting with the social worker today?" Morgan asks. The team quickly found out about JJ trying to adopt and were quick to approve.

"Yeah, she's gonna call and tell me how it went."

"I hope it goes in her favor. That little girl deserves a forever home." Spencer says. The other two nods in agreement.

A few hours later it was nearing lunchtime and Emily still hadn't heard from JJ. She didn't know whether to be worried or not.

"I don't know if her not calling is good or bad." Emily says.

"Well, it looks like you're about to find out." Derek says, pointing to the entrance.

Emily turns just in time to see Henry running towards her.

"Aunt Emmy!"

"Hey buddy! What are you doing here?"

"Mommy has a surprise for, but you gotta close your eyes." He says.

"Ok," Emily said. She closes her eyes and hears Henry yell, "Momma, she's ready!" From a few feet away. Then she hears Aubree yell,

"Em'ly!" She opens her eyes and catches the little girl in a hug.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Guess what Em'ly!"

"What?"

"JJ's my new Mommy! And she says you can be my Aunt and Henwy's my broder!" Aubree says, jumping up and down.

"I take it, it went well with the social worker." Emily says.

"Yep. They gave me full-custody. This little girl," She ruffles Aubree's hair. The little girl was sitting in Emily's lap coloring on a piece of paper. "is now Aubree Elizabeth Marie Jareau."

"I like my new name Momma. It's pretty." Aubree says.

"Well, I'm glad. Why don't you ask Emmy what we came here for."

"Momma wants to know if you can leeb earwy." Aubree says. She switches from a purple crayon to a blue one and draws another flower. The flowers were looking pretty good for a four-year-old.

"Sure, I'm done with my paperwork and I was just about to get some lunch."

"Aunt Emmy, can we go to McDonalds?"

"Well, why don't you ask sister what she wants."

Aubree turns and whispers in Henry's ear. His eyes light up and he looks at Emily. "She wants to go there."

"Ok, how about we go eat and then go to the store and pick out some paint for Bree's room?"

"Sounds good." Emily stood up and looked at Derek. "You guys want to come too?"

"Yeah, Uncle Derek come with us!" Henry jumped up from his place on the ground and ran over to Derek's side, while Aubree went to Spencer's. Over the past couple of weeks, the little girl had grown close to the genies.

"I guess that means we coming along. Come on Boy wonder." Derek and Spencer stood up, Derek letting Henry climb on his back while Spencer did the same with Bree.

"Is Pen here? Or did she leave with Kevin?"

"She left with Kevin." Morgan says. The six head to the elevator where Derek let Henry down so he could push the button.

Once outside they head to McDonald's.

"Hey Jen?" Emily climbs into the driver seat while JJ gets in h passenger seat.

"Mm?"

"Where are my children?"

"They're at my parents house." Emily nods and pulls into traffic.

"Are we going to get them?"

"Sure." Emily does a U-turn and drives the ten minute drive to Sandy and Michael's house. Once there, she had Derek put the twins' booster seats in the back of the SVU while she goes to the door.

She knocks and a minute later the door open to Anah dressed a oversized t-shirt. "Anahbella I told you to wait for me." Emily hears Sandy say. She looks at the mini-brunette with raised eyebrows.

"Sowwy Nana." Anah says. And then to Emily: "Hi Mommy. What're you doing?"

"I'm here to pick you and sissy up. We're going to McDonald's." She steps inside and looks around. "Where is you sister anyways?"

"She didn't listen to Nana, so she got putted in timeout." Anah says. She runs back to the art table and goes back to coloring.

Emily looks to Sandy.

"The girls wanted grilled cheese for lunch and so that's what I made. But then Addiesan took three bites and said she full, only to come back ten minutes later wanting dessert. When I told her 'no', she threw a tantrum."

Emily sighs, "Im sorry Sandy. I will be having a long talk with her tonight." Then to the girls: Get your stuff together, we're going to go eat lunch."

"Em? What happened to you?" JJ's calls out. She walks into the living and sees Emily and her mother.

"Sorry Jen, it looks like Addiesan had gotten in trouble and Sandy was telling me what happened." Emily said.

The girls run to Emily when they get their stuff and Emily thanks Sandy again. They leave and load up in the car, heading to McDonald's.

Line Break

Once at the store, the group heads to paint section. Emily and JJ are going to let Bree pick out any color she's wants. She already had three picked out in the car, pink, blue, and purple, and now can't decide which one to get.

"What color do you want to get Princess?" JJ asks.

"Why don't you guys do something crazy like, paint the walls pink and leave a wall specifically for a chalk wall?" Derek suggests.

"What's a chalk wall?" Aubree asks.

"It's a wall with special paint in it. You can take chalk and draw on it." JJ tells her.

"Can I have one?"

"If that's what you want. But what color do you want the other walls to be?" JJ asks.

"I want purple."

"Ok, come here," JJ picks Aubree up and carries her over to the board. She picks three different shades of purple and holds them up. "Which one?"

"That one." Aubree points to a dark purple.

"Ok, let's go have them make it."

They went over to the counter and handed the girl the paint chip.

"Momma I wanna see." Henry says, raising his hands to be picked up. JJ lifted him and the girls up onto the counter and they watched at the worker added blue and red to the machine. She pushed a button and the machine began to shake. Once it was done, the lady took a stirrer and dipped it in the paint.

"Is this the right color?"

"Yes ma'am." Aubree says as Henry says "Cool."

"Ok, how many gallons do you need ma'am?" JJ looks to Derek and he says "Three gallons. And two of the black chalkboard paint." The lady nods and prepares the buckets.

Once they are finished with paint, they head over to get brushes, rollers, pans (?), and tarps. Then they head to the checks out.

"Hey, I'm going outside to watch the kids. You wanna come or are you going to help them upstairs?" Emily tells JJ.

"Come outside Aunt Jenny!" Anah yells and she runs through the kitchen and out the sliding doors.

"No running in the house please!" Emily calls after her.

"I guess I'm coming outside." JJ says.

The girls take the kids outside while the boys go upstairs. They had called Dave and Aaron on the way over and had them meet them at the house.

**Next up: Christmas Morning.**

**Please review! I need 5 reviews for the next chapter.**


	9. Christmas Morning

Anah and Addiesan run into Emily's bedroom and jump on her bed.

"Mommy, Mommy! Wake up! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" The two shout as the begin to jump on the bed. Emily rolls over and groans before sitting up and taking the two in her arms.

"Merry Christmas Mommy!" Anah says, throwing her arms around Emily.

"Merry Christmas baby. Is Aunt Jenny up yet?" At that moment she hears the sound of little kids running towards her room. Henry, Bree and JJ all run into her room and jump on her bed.

"Merry Christmas, Aunt Emmy!" Henry and Aubree chorus.

"Can we see if Santa came Momma?" Aubree asked.

"Yeah go on." The kids ran down the stairs and Emily and JJ followed. The two walk downstairs where the tree is. Under the Christmas Tree are four bags. One has the characters from the movie Cars and the other three have princesses on them.

"Momma, Santa gave me pillow pet!" Addiesan says, pulling the dog shaped pillow out of the Elsa bag.

"I see that. What else did he get you?"

Anah help up a play make-up. Aubree got a necklace that said her name and Henry got a new play car shaped like the FBI SUVs.

"I got a American doll!" Anah said. Addiesan pulled hers out too. The dolls look almost identical with brown eyes and brown hair, except Addiesan's has curly hair and Anah's had straight hair.

"Keep digging. See what else you have."

While the kids kept digging, Emily looked to JJ. "You want you present now?" She asks. JJ nods and she gets up to go upstairs, returning moments later.

"Here." She hands JJ a long slender box. JJ opens it and pulls out a necklace.

It's a simple heart shaped locket. "Em, it's beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." JJ replies and then opens it when instructed too. On the left side is a picture of Henry and Aubree on the first day they met each other. On the other side is a picture Emily and JJ from when they were kids. They're both dressed in pajamas and standing by the tree. It was the first Christmas where Emily had spent the night and woken up at JJ's on Christmas morning.

"Do you remember when that was taken?"

"Yeah. It had been snowing and I thought my dad had taken you home. It turned out that the roads were too icy and you had stayed the night instead. I was astatic when you came in to wake me up the next morning."

**Flashback**

**December 24th 1992**

**JJ: 8**

**Emily: 12**

**JJ sat in the floor surrounded by all the presents she opened earlier. She had gotten numerous Barbie dolls, new pjs which she had on, an art set and a paint set. She had also gotten a pink and purple bed spread.**

**"Mama, can you help me put my new blankets on my bed?"**

**"Sure sweetie, but after that it's bedtime. Now tell Emily goodnight so Daddy can take her home."**

**"Ok." She ran over to Emily and gave her a hug. "Bye Emmy. Merry Christmas!"**

**"Merry Christmas Jen." She hugged the blonde bag and then put her coat on.**

**Michael came back inside from putting Emily's presents in the car. Emily had also received new pjs, along with new gloves, socks and a pair of jeans and shirt she had picked out on a shopping trip.**

**Later that night, Sandy was the only one up. She looked to the door when it opened and saw Michael and Emily.**

**"The roads are really icy and I didn't want to risk it. So I guess she's spending the night."**

**"I guess it's a good thing we got you those pjs." Sandy said.**

**Emily smiled and nodded . "May I go to Jenny's room?"**

**"Sure sweetie. You can change in the bathroom if you want." Emily nodded and started up the stairs. Once she got done changing she went to JJ's room and crawled into the bed that Sandy and Michael had bought for her. They said she didn't need to sleep on the floor all the time.**

**The next morning emily woke up before JJ. She went downstairs and was surprised to see JJ's parents already up.**

**"Merry Christmas." She says.**

**"Merry Christmas sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Sandy asks. Emily nodded. "Was JJ awake when you got up?"**

**"No, she was still asleep."**

**"Do you want to go wake her? Michael and I usually wake her up if she's not up by 7:30. She feels left out if she's the last one up."**

**Emily looked at the clock and saw that it said, 7:27 and nodded her head. She climbed the stairs and went into JJ's room. She sat on the corner of JJ's bed and gently shook her awake. "Jenny, it's time to wake up. Santa came last night."**

**JJ's eyes popped open and she smiled when she saw her best friend. "Emmy! What are you doin' here?"**

**"The roads were icy so I stayed the night. Come on, let's go see what Santa brought us." Emily took the younger girl's hand and the two went back downstairs.**

**End of Flashback**

"Hey girls, what do you guys want for breakfast?" Emily asks, pulling JJ from her thoughts.

"French toast with snow!"

"Alright. I'll go see I we have the stuff to make that. Do you want to call Aunt Lex and Uncle Jon?"

"Yeah, yeah! Can we?" Emily nodded and they ran to her.

"I'm going to let Henry and Bree call Pen, Em."

"Ok, ask her if she wants to come over. She can have breakfast with us."

_"Hello?"_

"Merry Christmas Pen. I have someone who wants to talk to you." JJ says, turning the phone on speaker mode and giving it Henry.

"Aunt Penny! Can you come over and have breakfast with us?" Henry asks.

_"Sure I will buddy."_

"Guess what Auntie Pen!" Addiesan says, coming over phone.

_"What?"_

"Santa came!"

_"Really? What did he bring you?"_

"He bringed us an American Girl Doll!"

"Auntie Pen, when are you gonna come over?" Anah asks.

_"I'm coming over right now, buttercup. Now where's the newest addition to the family? Did Santa come see Aubree?"_

"Yeah Aunt Penny! He brought me a coloring set! And a pillow pet!"

"Ok, guys let's let Aunt Penny go so she can drive with distractions." JJ says. The two hang up and JJ takes the kids to wash up.

"All right, who wants to syrup on their French toast?"

"I want snow on mine Momma." Anah says. Addiesan nods in agreement.

"What is the snow?" Aubree asks.

"It's just powered sugar. Do you want to try a bite of mine?" Aubree nodded. "Here." JJ says. She holds up the fork with a piece French toast on it.

"Mm that's yummy." Aubree says, smiling.

"Do you want some on yours?" Emily asks her and then sprinkles some on her breakfast when she nods.

Suddenly the front door opens and Penelope walks in. She shakes the snow from her coat before hanging it up.

"Aunt Penny!"

"Hey there's my Princess! What are you guys doing?"

"We're eating breakfast." Aubree says.

"Aubs, come and finish your breakfast please." JJ says and Aubree runs back to the table.

"Has anyone looked outside this morning?" Penelope asks.

"No. Why?"

"Cause the snow is combing down really hard out there."

"It's snowing?" Henry asks, his eyes lighting up.

"Woah, slow down that sweetie. You have to finish your breakfast first and then we can find some clothes to wear." JJ tells him when he trys to get up and run to the door.

"Ok Momma."

Once everyone was finished eating, Emily and JJ helps the kids get dressed in clothes appropriate for outside.

"You going too?" Emily ask JJ. She nodded and pulls her coat on. She picks up the scarf and gloves and puts them on too.

"Do you like living with my Blonde Beauty?" Penelope asks Emily when she sits down beside her in the kitchen. They had a clear view through the sliding doors to the backyard.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun. I just wanted her to feel safe. I know Will is most likely going to get out soon and she'll need to feel like she come and go without fearing she's going to run into him." Penelope nods in agreement.

About an hour, three snowball fights, and two failed attempts at making a snowman later, JJ poked her head in the door.

"Hey Em, I think the kids need to come in now, but they want you to take a picture of them with the snowman."

"Ok, tell them to get around it and I'll go get my camera." Once the pictures were taken the kids came inside.

"Do you guys want a grilled cheese sandwich before you take a nap?" Emily asks.

"Mommy, I don't wanna take a nap." Anah whines.

"I know baby, but when everyone else gets here, you're not going to want to go to bed at your normal bedtime."

"How about I make you guys a deal?" JJ suggests. When everyone nods, she says, "If you all eat your lunch and then take a nap without fussing, then I will ask Auntie Pen if she has any presents that you might be able to open early. How does sound?"

"Good Mommy." Henry says.

"Ok, Momma." Aubree agrees.

"Sounds good Aunt Jenny." Addiesan chimes in.

Emily looks at Anah, "Does that sound ok to you, Bug?"

"Yes."

Emily and JJ start making the grilled cheese while PG went out to her car to bring in a couple of bags of presets for the kids to open.

"Mommy, can I sleep with my pillow pet?" Aubree asks.

"Sure. Will you hand me Anah and Henry's?" Aubree nods and hands her the cat and dog pillows.

"Alright guys, I love you. Now fussing ok? I'll be in here later to check on you and if you're not asleep, then you won't be able open a present early." Emily tells the girls. They've gotten into the habit of pretending to be asleep lately and then are whiney afterwards.

"So I noticed you wearing that very pretty locket." Penelope smiles, "Where did you get it?"

"Emily got it for me." JJ takes it off and opens it to show her the pictures inside. "The one on the left is a picture that was taken the first day Henry and Aubs saw each other. The other one was taken when I was eight and Emily was twelve. It had been snowing and the roads were icy, so she ended up spending the night at my house Christmas Eve."

"Wow, you two look so adorable in your matching pjs." Penelope says smiling.

"Did Alexa and Jom say how the girls were doing?" JJ asks.

"Yeah, they said Gracie kind of had a flashback. Lex said she was terrified that Jon was going to 'punish' her for not being up before they were." Emily sighs. They were doing better, only to have set backs like these. "But she said she was able to calm her down, and she said when we called that Gracie and the twins were laying in the floor playing with the finger paints and the coloring books Santa had got them."

**Here it is guys! Hope you enjoy it. I need 5 reviews for the next chapter or it's going to take a lot longer to post. Also, Ive trying to write like it's happening right now. If you notice its been getting into past tense, let me know and check over it.**

**I gave you an update on the girls. Let me know what you think.**

**Next up is the month of March.**

**Do you guys want:**

**Emily's birthday and Spring Break.**

**Just Emily's birthday**

** Or**

**Just Spring Break?**


	10. AN

I know this is a little late, but here are the birthdays for everyone. I tried to put their ages and personalities in also. Also I decided to skip ahead quite a bit into 2014, so I wont be doing Emily's birthday after all.

Adults

Alexa

Jon

Emily- **March 10th, 1981. 33 yrs. old**

JJ- **July 12th, 1984. 30 yrs. old**

Rachel

Elijah- **Jan. 1st, 1982. 31 yrs. old**

Max

Emma

Jessica

Paul

Penelope

Derek

Aaron

Beth

Dave

Spencer

**Children**

**Alexa and Jon's children**

Madeleine Hope- **Jan. 10th, 2002. 11 yrs. old.** Maddie is the most easy-going of the three. She does well in school, is the captain of school's basketball team and loves to be outdoors. Middie's half of the room, which she volunteers to share with Lillien after Gracie came home, is painted a maroonish color with a matching bedspread. Maddie is also the oldest of the three. Madeleine has her Mom's blue eyes and blonde hair, but looks more like her Dad.

Mackenzie Joy- **Jan. 10th, 2002. 11 yrs. old.** Kenzie has a love for soccer. Her side of the room she shares with Maicee is decorated in a soccer themed paint and wall decals. Although she doesn't like school, she still gets all A's and B's. Kenzie is easy going like Maddie, but when someone hurts her younger siblings, she makes it known that it's not ok. Mackenzie also has her Mom's hair and eyes, and looks identical to Maddie. Kenzie was three minutes after Maddie.

Maicee Elizabeth- **Jan. 10th, 2002. 11 yrs. old.** Maicee is the youngest of the three, born two minutes after Kenzie and five minutes after Maddie. Maic's favorite color is blue and her side of the room is painted a sky blue with her name in green lettering. Maic looks like a younger version of her Mom, setting her apart from Maddie and Kenzie. She enjoys doing science experiments and her biggest fear is that Jackson Colby will escape prison and come back for her sisters.

Gracelynn Maye- **Dec. 5th, 2005. 8 yrs. old.** Gracie looks like her Mom, with her Dad's blue eyes and her Mom's blonde hair. When she was five-years-old, she was taken from the her preschool by a man pretending to be her uncle. She was held for three years, during which she was starved, and beaten both physically and mentally.

Lillian Marie- **Dec. 5th, 2006. 8 yrs. old.** Lilli is Gracelynn's older twin. When Grace was kidnapped, she wasn't aware of anything except for her Mom and Dad were upset and her sister was no longer sleeping in the same room as her. Lilli looks identical to Grace, except for her eyes are a couple of shades of blue darker than her sister's. Lil is the youngest by only 45 seconds.

Jaicee Faith- **Nov. 1st, 2006. 7 yrs. old.** Jai-Jai was taken from the park along with her twin sister Little Jenny, 10 months after her older sister Gracelynn was taken. She was kept for a little over two years, and was also starved, and abused both physically and mentally.

Jennifer Joyce- **Nov. 1st, 2006. 7 yrs. old.** Little Jenny has her Mom's eyes and her Dad's blonde hair. She was taken from the same park Jai-Jai was, 10 months after her older sister Gracelynn was taken. She was more compliant when it came to the 'instructions' Jackson gave them. Little Jenny was born 3.5 minutes after Jai-Jai.

Jessicah Danielle- **May 8th, 2012. 1 yr. old.** Jess is the youngest of three. She was the first one to start talking. Her first word was 'cookie'. She has her Mom's blonde hair and her Dad's blue eyes.

Jeremiah- **May 8th, 2012. 1 yr. old.** Jer I'd the oldest of the three by two minutes. Has his Dad's blue eyes and brown hair. He started walking at six-and-a-half months. Jer also looks just like his Dad.

Johanna Catherine- May 8th, 2012. 1 yr. old. Jo is second oldest of the three. She will start day-care with Jess and Jer in the fall of '14. She was late when she started walking, beginning at 10 months. She said her first word, 'Mama' at 7 months.

Emily's children

Anahbella Grace- **May 29th, 2009. 4 yrs. old.** Anah is more laid back than her twin sister. She likes to draw, and paint. She also enjoys helping her Mom cook.

Addiesan Michele- **May 29th, 2009. 4 yrs. old.** Addie is the youngest of the two. Although she throws tantrums when she doesn't get her way, she still has a sweet personality. She likes school, more than Anah, and enjoys helping her teacher pick up when it's 'clean-up time'.  
>JJ's children<p>

Henry Elijah- **Nov. 12th, 2008. 5 yrs. old.** Henry looks like his mom. Has a sweet personality and almost never complains or argues.

Aubree Marie- **July 12th, 2009. 4 yrs. old.** Came from a home where her father kidnapped and abused four kids for a span of 9 years. Looks like her mother, who died in a car accident when she was 3. Also has a sweet personality, and rarely acts out in fear she will be 'punished'.

**Elijah and Rachel's children**

Hannah Rosaline- **Feb. 20th, 2006. 7 yrs. old.** Hannah has her Mom's brown hair and her Dad's blue eyes. She rarely gets in trouble at school, unless someone is bulling her friend, Ellie, who has a speech impediment. She enjoys helping her Mom watch her brother and their cousins Jess, Jo, and Jer.

Justin Michael- **Jun. 5th, 2008. 5 yrs. old.** Looks like his older sister, and gets into trouble at school. Dislikes takes naps and having to do homework before playing.

**Max and Emma's children**

Alexandrea- **Oct. 23rd, 2013. 10 yrs. old.** Alex is the oldest of the Jameson children. She is very protective of Madi and Sarah. She had her Dad's brown hair, her Mom's green eyes and looks like a girl version of Max.

Maddison- **August 13th, 2004. 7 yrs. old.** Madi also likes basketball. Her room is painted pink and purple with a castle painted on one wall. She has her Mom's blonde hair and her Dad's brown eyes.

Sarah Grace- **May 13, 2011. 2 yrs. old.** Sarah Grace will start daycare in the fall of '14. Right now, she has a loving personality but can get upset when things down go her way. Max and Emma are going through the 'terrible twos' with her.  
>Paul and Jessica's children<p>

Elizabeth Grace-** March 25th, 2000. 13 yrs. old.** Elizabeth has her Mom's red hair and light green eyes. She is a 7th grader and gets straight A's. She enjoys drawing, painting and gardening.

Chloe Marie- Chloe looks like a younger version of her sister Elizabeth. She is in the 5th grade and enjoys doing all kinds of math. Her teacher often has to get work from the 6th grade for her to do. She has dark brown hair and light green eyes.

Alyssa Joy- **May 8th, 2004. 9 yrs. old.** Aly is very out going, the opposite of her sister. She has red hair and green eyes, but is not identical to Lexi. She doesn't like going to school or doing homework, but will join in when her siblings play school. Alyssa is the youngest of the two.

Alexis May- **May 8th, 2004. 9 yrs. old.** Alexis is the oldest by 4 minutes. Lexi is very shy when it comes to new people but warms up really quickly. She too has her Mom's red hair and green eyes.

Zachary Thomas- **December 1st, 2008. 5 yrs. old.** Zachary is a very smart preschooler. Although he just turned 5, he reads at kindergartener level. He can point out all the shapes, colors and letters in the alphabet. Zachary looks identical to his Dad. He has his Dad's brown hair and his Mom's green eyes.

Ryan James- **June 31st, 2009. 4 yrs. old.** RJ is shy around new people. He is in pre-school and loves to color. His room is Cars themed and his bed is covered in his stuffed animals. He looks like a younger version of Zach.

Kendall Ryleigh- **April 3rd, 2013.** Kendall was adopted by Jess and Paul after her parents were killed and no living relatives came forward. She is eight months old and has strawberry blonde hair with dark blue eyes. Her favorite toy is a teddy bear with a heart on it that says 'Mama's little Lady Bug.'

**Aaron and Beth's child**

Jackson Aaron- **October 7th, 2005. 8 yrs. old.** Jack looks just like his Mom Haley, who died when he was three. He likes to play baseball with his Dad and Beth in the backyard. He has a tendency to hate school, although most of the time he loves it. He has a sweet personality and rarely acts out. He has his Dad's brown eyes and brown hair.


	11. Aubree and JJ's birthday

July 12th, 2014. JJ's 30th birthday and Aubree's 5th birthday.

"Mommy, when is Aunt Jenny gonna get up?" Addiesan asks. She's sitting at the table with Anah and Emily coloring in her book.

"She'll get up in a little while sweetie. It's still too early for her to get up. Remember how late it was when we came and got you at Nana and Papa's last night?"

Addiesan nodded.

"Good morning Aunt Emmy!" Aubree says, running to Emily and climbing into her lap.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Happy Birthday! How does it feel to be five-years-old?"

"I feel like a big girl!" Aubs looks around. "Can I open my presents now?"

"Don't you want to wait for your Momma to get up?"

"Mommy is already awake. She's in the bathroom." At that comment, JJ walks into the kitchen.

"Aunt Jenny! Happy Birthday!" The twins yell, going over to her and hugging her legs.

"Thank you babies." She goes over to Aubree. "And how's the other birthday girl doing?"

"I'm a big girl to day Momma!"

"Yes, you are. Now I have a big boy _and_ a big girl."

"Now can I open the presents?" Aubree asks.

Emily laughs, "I guess you can. Go sit on the couch and I'll see if I have any that needs to be opened early." Aubree and JJ go over to the couch. Anah and Addiesan give her the cards and pictures they were working on.

"Wow, these are really pretty. I think I'll put them in a picture frame and put them on my desk at work."

"Some goes on the fridge." Anah says.

"Oh, they do?" Anah nods. "Well, how about I put the pictures on the fridge and the cards on my desk. Does that sound alright to you?"

"Yep."

Emily comes back in the room at that moment and has a bag of presents in her hand. "Look what I found!" She says.

"Which one do you want to open first?" She asks.

"Uh...that one." Bree points to the medium sized present wrapped in purple wrapping paper.

Emily hands it to her and she tears into it. "It's clothes!" She says.

"Yes it is. Do you know who it's for?"

"Kailee! And me!" She says, pulling out a couple of matching outfits in her size. She and Kailee each had two pairs of pajamas. One pair was a blue gown with frogs and the other was a pink princess shirt with shorts. She pulled out a dress and then matching jean shorts and a purple tank top.

"Can I go get Kai and dress her up?"

"Sure, pick out the clothes you want to wear and then go get her." Emily says. Aubree picks out the Jean shorts and purple tank top, and then ran to the stairs.

"Walk please." JJ shouts after her. Moments later she returned with her American Girl doll.

"Do you want me to help you put the clothes on Kailee?" Emily asks.

"Yes, please." Emily assistants Bree in dressing the doll up.

"Can I put mine on now?" She asks.

"How about we wait a little while. You still have to eat breakfast and brush your teeth, and you don't want to get your outfit dirty, do you?"

"Ok, Momma."

A few minutes later JJ phone rang.

"Oh please tell me that's Penelope calling to wish you guys a Happy Birthday." Emily groans.

JJ gives her an apologetic smile and walks out of the room.

"Aunt Emmy, does that mean you and Momma have to go bye-bye?" Aubree asks, referring to JJ's ringing phone.

"I'm not sure sweetie. We'll just have to wait and see."

JJ walked back in with another apologetic look. "Sorry guys. That was Hotch. We have a case and he wants us in the office in 30 minutes."

Emily sighed, "Ok guys, come on let's go get dressed." Emily gathered the kids and brought them upstairs while JJ called her parents.

"Aunt Emmy, can I bring Kai's clothes?" Aubree asks.

"Sure, put you shoes on and I'll go get the clothes."

Once everyone was ready, they loaded up and went to JJ's parents' house.

"Let's just hope this case is an easy one and we can leave early." JJ says as her and Emily walk into the conference room.

* * *

><p>30 minutes late they had went over the case and were now boarding the plane. They were going to South Dakota where an UnSub was taking women with blonde hair and blue eyes while they were out on dates with their husbands.<p>

"Oh, it's raining! Why does it have to be raining?" JJ asks as they head into the SDPD.

"I don't know. Maybe Mother Nature was in a bad mood and wanted to ruin your birthday." Emily says.

* * *

><p>Three days later and after finding the bodies of the previous two women who were kidnapped, it was time for the UnSub to strike again. It had been decided that JJ and Derek would go undercover as a couple to the club that the women had been disappearing from.<p>

Emily, Hotch, Reid and a couple of other officers were out front in a van. (I don't know what kind of van it's called).

"Morgan anything?" Hotch asks through the ear piece.

"Nothing yet."

"I'm going to the restroom." JJ says standing up. On the way there she's stopped by a man. He's got brown hair and green eyes and stands at 5'9.

"Hey, how about me and you have a seat? I bet I'll be a lot more fun then your boyfriend."

"Um..No thanks. I like my boyfriend just fine." JJ says. She trys to get a rise out of the guy to see if he's the UnSub.

"I don't think you understood me. I said 'Let's go have a seat.'" The guys says. He grabs JJ's arm and trys to drag away from the wall.

"Morgan, get over there and help her!" Emily hisses through the ear piece.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let her go!"

"No, I think the lady wants to come have dinner with me." The guy twists JJ's arm behind her back, hurting her wrist. He pulls a gun out and raises it to JJ. Morgan does the same with his and trains it on the guy.

"FBI! Drop your weapon! Do it now!" The guys throws JJ to the floor and trys to runs out the back door.

"Alright move in. Now!" Hotch instructs the rest of the team. "Prentiss I want you to locate JJ and get her out first." Emily nods and then they enter the club.

Emily moves to the back and finds JJ sitting against the wall, cradling her right hand to her chest.

"Jen! Are you ok? What happened?" Emily bends down in front of her.

JJ winces, "He threw to ground and I fell wrong. I hurt my wrist."

"Come on let's go." Emily leads JJ outside where three ambulances were waiting. "Hotch, what happened?"

"William hit a couple of people when he was firing his gun before Morgan could apprehend him." He looks at JJ who was leaning into Emily's side. "Is she ok?"

"She hurt her wrist and I think she may need to get it looked at." Hotch nods and calls a medic over. The medic leads them to the ambulance.

"Ok ma'am, I need you to sit down so I can take a look at your wrist." JJ sits down and let's the medic look at her wrist. "Ok it looks like your could be broken but you'll need to get an Xbox-Ray at the hospital." He started to load her up.

"Do you want me to meet you at the hospital?" Emily asks.

"No, don't go." JJ says reaching her hand out for Emily to take.

"Can I ride with you?" She asks the medic. He nods and let's her climb in before he does and shuts the door.

"I think your tendency of being prone to danger is rubbing off on me." JJ says, looking up at Emily who was sitting in the chair about her head.

"Maybe it's just your tendency to break your arm."

"Mm. You remember that too?"

"I remember your Mom calling me. She said you had hurt your arm and they needed to take you to the hospital, but you didn't want to go without me. When I got to your house, you wouldn't let me out of your site."

"I think Mom might have been a tinsey bit hurt when I wanted you to lay in the bed with me, instead of her."

"Oh, I don't think she was hurt. I bet she understood. She saw how close we were the minute you told her about me being your friend."

**Flashback**

**June 12th, 1990**

**JJ: 5**

**Emily: 9**

**Early in the afternoon on June 12th, JJ's mom was in the kitchen. She was making sandwiches for JJ, Rosa and Eli to eat outside.**

**"Mama! Mom!" Rosa yelled, running in the kitchen. "Mom, JJ's hurt. She fell off the trampoline."**

**Sandy runs outside and sees her oldest son holding her youngest daughter in his lap.**

**"Baby, what happened?" She asked.**

**"Mommy I felled. My arm hurts." JJ cried.**

**"Sweetie I need to see your arm." When Sandy sees her arm, she knew right away that it was broke. "Baby we need to go to the hospital so the doctor can fix your arm." She started to stand up when JJ yelled,**

**"No! I want Emmy! I don't wanna go without her!"**

**"Sweetie we can call her on the way, ok?" When JJ shakes her head, Sandy sighed and nodded her head. "Ok, I'll be right back." She went inside and ten minutes later Emily came running up the sidewalk.**

**"Emmy!" JJ yelled. She was now sitting in her Mom's lap on the back porch. She had an ice pack on her arm which fell to the ground when she jumped up.**

**"Jenny, baby what happend.**

**"I felled and hurt my arm. I didn't want to leave without you." JJ said, snuggling into Emily's side.**

**"Ok, let's loads up. Eli do you want to come or stay here?" Sandy asked the 14-year-old.**

**"I'll stay, so I can tell Daddy what happened." Rosa decided to stay too.**

**At the hospital, the doctor took JJ for an X-ray. When they got back to the room, the doctor gave her an ice pack and told her, she would be back soon to put JJ's arm in a cast.**

**"Emmy, my arms hurts." JJ said. She hadn't stopped crying since they left the house.**

**"I know sweetheart. But it'll be ok. The doctor will put a cast on and then it'll be healed in no time. What color do you want?"**

**"I want you to pick."**

**"Ok, how about...blue. To match your eyes." JJ nodded.**

**The doctor came in then, and gave her the option of dark and light blue.**

**"Which one Jen?" Emily asked.**

**"Dark." The little girl said, her voice muffled by Emily's shirt. **

**"Dark blue, please." Emily told the doctor.**

**Soon the cast was on and they were on their way home. The doctor had given her some medicine and at the moment JJ was fighting it's affects to stay awake, not entirely convinced that Emily would be there when she woke up.**

**"Jenny, I'm not going anywhere, all right? I promise."**

**"Will you seep wid me?" JJ asked, slurring her words only being half-awake now.**

**"Sure. Come on let's go." They went upstairs and Emily climbed into JJ's bed, scooting over for the younger girl. Soon Emily and JJ were both asleep.**

**End of Flashback**

At the hospital, Emily is allowed to go back into the room with JJ. After the X-ray, the doctor gives JJ a ice pack for her wrist. JJ leaned back into Emily's side.

"You ok?" Emily asks.

"It hurts." JJ replies, buring her face in Emily's shoulder.

"I know it does baby, but hopefully the meds will kick in soon." Her phone buzzes and she pulls it out.

"Who is it?" JJ ask.

"Morgan. He's giving me a heads up. Apparently he told PG about you getting hurt and says she may call me." At that moment her phone rings. "And that would be her."

"Hello?"

_"Hello my Raven Beauty. How is out Blue-eyed Princess doing?"_

"She's doing ok. The pain meds haven't kicked in yet though."

"Mmm. Don't let her tell Mama and Daddy. They'll panick and the kids will think something is up." JJ says.

"Ok, I'll tell her. I'm going to step outside, I don't have good reception in here." Emily steps out of the room and continues talking to Penelope. She decides to hang up when she sees the doctor approaching her.

"Pen I have to go. The doctor is back."

_"Ok, take care of our Blue-eyed Princess for me will you?"_

"Always." She hangs up and walks back into the room.

"We were waiting for you." The doctor says.

"Thanks. What color do you want."

"You pick."

"Do you want dark blue again? To match your eyes?" Emily asks, repeating the question she asked almost 25 years ago. JJ nodded and the doctor pulled out the dark blue tape(?).

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel JJ layed down on the bed, the pain meds still making her sleepy. Emily pulls out her phone and called Sandy to let her know JJ was ok.<p>

_"Hello?"_

"Sandy, it's Emily."

_"Emily, thank goodness you called. Michael and I were getting worried. Please tell me JJ is ok."_

"Yes, she's going to be fine. She just got roughed up by the UnSub that's all. Broke her arm."

Sandy sighs, _"Did you stay with her? I know when she was a little girl she wouldn't let us leave the house without you let alone let you leave her side."_

Emily laughed, "I stayed with her the whole time. Rode with her in the ambulance and stayed with her in the room. She even had me pick the color out again. Although we went with dark blue anyway."

_"Yeah, that sounds like Jenny. She was always attached to you from the moment she meet you."_ Sandy says. After talking for a few more minutes, they hang up. Emily looks to JJ's bed and sees JJ's tired blue eyes looking at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I want you to lay with me." She whispers, barley wake.

Emily takes her shoes off and quickly changes into some sweats. She climbs into the bed and let JJ lay the pillow on her stomach so she can prop her hurt arm up.

"This brings back memories." Emily says, remembering doing this same thing the last time JJ broke her arm.

"Well, at least your stomach is big enough for the pillow this time."

Emily laughed, "Yeah there's that one small difference." She looks down at JJ. "Go to sleep Jen. Hotch said we would leave tomorrow morning. That'll give you time to rest."

**Here it is. I know this was supposed to be JJ's and Aubree's birthday, but I had an idea for the ending so I just had to put it in here.**

**Leave reviews, please!**


	12. The Day it Happened (Gracelynn)

**WARNING PLEASE READ: This chapter has scenes of child abuse. Grace will now explain some of what happened to her.**

**If this is a trigger for you in ANY WAY please do NOT read! It will not hurt my feelings if you choose to skip this chapter.**

August 1st, 2014. Therapist's Office. Gracelynn's P.O.V.

"Hello Gracie. How are you doing today?" Doctor Katie asks the little girl as she walks into her office. The first 4 months of therapy Alexa and Jon would come in with the girls, and during the last 4 months, Kaitie had been seeing them separately and individually.

"I am fine, Dr. Kaitie. Thank you for asking." Gracelynn sits down on the couch.

"Gracie, do you remember what told you?" Dr. Kaitie asks when she sees the little girl showing her 'fake' emotions.

"Yes, you said that when I am in here, I can show you my real feelings. I won't get in trouble for it."

"Very good, Gracie. Now I'm going to ask you something. Ok?" Gracie nods.

"Ok I need you to tell me about Jackson, all right?"

"Ok. What do you want to know?"

"How about you tell what you were doing when the bad man took you?"

"Ok. Can I draw too?" Kaitie often had the girls draw while telling her about the things Jackson did to them. Then she made them tell her that they knew nothing he did was their fault.

"Yes you may. Would you like to get the box of crayons?" Gracie nods and then runs over to Kaitie's bookshelf. She takes the box and goes over to the table and begins to draw a picture. She takes a deep breath and begins to tell of the fateful day three and a half years ago.

**Flashback**

**December 8th, 2010.**

**Three days ago, Gracelynn Marie Johnson celebrated her 5th birthday. Now on the eighth of December, it was an unusual warm day. Cara's tablet said it was nearly 60° degrees outside. She decided to take the kids out and let them explore the outdoors. The leaves on the trees were changing colors and falling off and Cara had just given the class of four and five-year-olds a lesson on when the leaves begin to change.**

**"Ok, everybody. I want to see your bubbles. Can you do that." The line of tikes puffed out their cheeks in the 'no taking' way. They put their hands down by their sides in the 'solider' way Cara had taught them.**

**"All right. Let's go." Ms. Cara opened the door, turned the lights off and led the little tikes out of the room. Once outside, Cara leads the group over to a pile of leaves and told them to each pick up a red, yellow and orange colored leaf. After talking for a few minutes, Cara told them they could go play.**

**(This is the point where Gracelynn starts telling Dr. Kaitie what happened. It will be in Gracelynn's P.O.V.)**

**"Lexie! Lexie! Do you wanna play house wid me?" I ask my friend Alexis Jane.**

**"Yeah! You can be the Mommy and Ty can be the Daddy." Our friends Tyler comes over.**

**"Ok, baby it's time for your nap. Go lay down." I tell Lexie. She goes over to the grass and lays down.**

**"Do you want Daddy to cover you up, baby?" Ty asks her. While he is doing this, I hear someone trying to get my attention. It's a guy. A stranger.**

**"Come here little girl. I have something to ask you." The man says.**

**"My Mommy says not to talk to starnders." I tell him.**

**"Well, I need your help. My puppy dog jumped out of my car earlier and now he's stuck under the car."**

**"What do you want me to do?"**

**"I'm too big to climb under the truck, and I need someone smaller to do it." The man says.**

**"I'm small." I say before I can stop my self. Before I know it, I'm being piled out of the playground. We go over to the truck and I get down on my hands and knees I don't see a puppy so I stand up. The man has his truck door open.**

**"I don't see a puppy under there, mister."**

**"Well, maybe we should go find him, huh? Get in now." Now he has a really tight grip on my arm.**

**"I'm not supposed to go places with strangers." I tell him and try to run back to the playground.**

**"Listen here, you little brat." He says. He grabs my and slaps me. "Get in now or I'll make sure you never see your Mom and Dad again. Do you understand me?"**

**I start to cry. "Please don't hurt me mister. If you let me go I won't tell. I promise."**

**He sighs and picks me up. He ruffly put me in the car. Then he gets in and starts the truck. He pulls out and as he does, I look out the window and see Ms. Cara.**

**"Stop crying before I give you a reason to understand?"**

**"Yes."**

**"So little girl, what's your name?"**

**Again, that little voice says 'Listen to him Grace.' "My name is Gracelynn Marie Johnson."**

**End of Flashback.**

"Grace, Grace. It's alright." Dr. Kaitie moved to sit beside her. "It's ok. Jackson can never hurt you again, ok?"

"Yeah, I know. But it's all my fault! If I didn't talk to a stranger, then he wouldn't have taken me!" Grace says. She has tears streaming down her face and can barely speak.

"No, Grace. It's not your fault. That man lied to you and then took you away. It is his fault and his fault only."

Gracie nods. "Can I finish now?" Dr. Kaitie nods her head.

**Flashback Resumes**

**"Hmm. I don't like that name very well." I frown because I like my name very much. "Your new name will be Lauren Rachel Colby. Do you understand?"**

**"Yes, sir." After a while I realize he's driving too fast to look for the puppy. "Mister where are we going?"**

**"I'm taking you to your new home." He turns onto a dirt road. "Now I want you to be a good little girl. And if you don't, I'll hurt your Mommy, Daddy and your sisters. Do you understand me?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Good. And one more thing. You will call me Father and you will do all the chores I give you. You will not ask about you Mom or Dad. If you choose not to obey me, you will be punished. Have I made myself clear, Lauren?"**

**"Yes sir."**

**"I'm sorry. I don't think you heard me. I said 'you will address me by Father.' Now would you like to try that a again?" I nod. "Have I made myself clear Lauren?"**

**"Yes, Father."**

"**Good girl." Then we pull up to a house. We climb out and go inside. "Follow me Lauren."**

**We go to a door and Father opens it. He grabs my arm and takes me down some stairs. "Holly, I have a little sister for you." Father says to a little girl. "I expect you to explain to Lauren the rules. I will be down with dinner later."**

**Before Father can leave, I kick him really hard in the leg and then try to run away. Father grabs me by the arm and slams me down. "I don't know what part of 'you will be punished if you disobey.' You didn't understand, but I'm going to make sure this never happens again." When I try to stand up, he kicks me really hard in the side.**

**"You've been a really bad girl Lauren! And you deserve this!" He takes his belt off and starts whipping me with it.**

**"Say it! I want to hear you say it!"**

**"I d-don't k-k-know what t-to s-s-ay!"**

**"Say 'I am sorry Father. I deserve this and will do better next time.'"**

**"I'm s-s-sorry Father-"**

**"No! That is wrong! Say 'I am sorry Father.'"**

**"I am s-sorry F-father. I d-d-deserve this and w-w-will do b-b-b-better next time."**

**"Good. Now for your punishment, you will not have any lunch or dinner tonight. I expect you to be up, dressed and looking nice when it is time for your chores." He walks up the stairs and slams the door behind him. The other little comes and and says,**

**"Hi, my name is Maggie but he calls me Holly. Did he take you away from your Mommy and Daddy too?"**

**I don't say anything. Instead I continue to cry. "I want my Mommy and Daddy!"**

**"I know you do. Can you tell me your name?"**

**"Gracelynn Marie Johnson."**

**"Ok Gracelynn. It is going to be alright. I promise. You just have to do as Father says and you will get food and something to drink. Try not to run out or you will get punished. Also, Father will come in at 12:00 a.m. and give as chores. We have to be standing by the door nicely dressed or we will get punished." After she says all that, she wraps her arms around me and we both fall asleep.**

**End of Flashback**

**For those of you that made it through the chapter, please tell me how I did on setting up Jackson kidnapping Gracelynn and her first punishment.**

**Was if believable?**

**Would you like to read Jaicee and Jenny's kidnapping as well?**

**Review please!**


	13. The Day it Happened (Jaicee)

**This chapter is rated T for language.**

**WARNING PLEASE READ: This chapter also has scenes of child abuse. In this chapter, Jaicee tells what she was doing before Jackson took her. It will have somewhat detailed scenes of the first time she got 'punished'.**

**If this is a trigger for you in ANY WAY please do NOT read! It will not hurt my feelings if you choose to skip this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Criminal Minds, nor do I own the characters. The characters that are unfamiliar to you I do own.**

**I do not own any of the candy listed. Everything and everybody belongs to their respective owners!**

**Also, just in case you were wondering, Jaicee is 7-years-old in this story. HOWEVER, in the flashback, she is only four-years-old.**

Once Dr. Kaitie was through talking with Gracie, she called the twins back. First was Jaicee.

"Jai-Jai, are you ready to come back?" The little girl nods and jumps off the couch. She walked over to Kaitie and took her hand.

"Alright, Jaicee, how about you tell me what you've doing."

"Like what?" Jai-Jai asks. She seems to be doing ok, and immediately picks up a crayon that Gracie left on the table.

"Well, can you tell me one really fun thing you did since you were in last time?"

Jaicee thinks for a moment and then her eyes light up. "We have a new swimming pool in our backyard!"

"You do?"

"Yep. And last week, my Mommy and Daddy let us play in it!"

"Well, that's sounds fun. Did you have any accidents?"

Jaicee nods and goes quite.

"You did?" The little girl nods. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, Jenny squirted Daddy with water. And she thought she was going to be punished so she started crying. But Daddy wasn't mad!" Jaicee smiles. "He said that if we could be really quite, then we could sneak up behind Momma and squirt her too!"

"That's good that he wasn't mad. Were you afraid that you were going to get punished to Jai-Jai?" Kaitie quietly observes the little girl. She seems to open right up if you assure her that she won't get into trouble for showing her real feelings.

"I was a little." Jaicee colors the house she had been drawing and then continues. "But he said that he and Mommy will never ever hit us. And that if we have accidents like dropping something, then we can come to either Mommy or Daddy and they will help us clean it up and that we will not get punished for it."

Kaitie makes a note in her notebook that the little girl is very open and now believes people when they tell her she will not be punished. "Ok, Jaicee." When the little girl looks at her she continues, "I need you to tell me something, ok?"

"What?"

"I need you to tell me what you were doing right before Jackson took you. Can you do that?"

"Do I have too?" The little girl suddenly looks afraid.

"No sweetheart. You don't have to tell me today. We can wait until next time or until you are ready." Kaitie tells her gently.

"Did Gracie do it?" Jaicee asks. She often wants to follow her older sister's example and be as brave as she is.

"Yes, she told me what happened to her. But Jai-Jai, I need you to know you don't have to do it just because Gracie did."

"No, I want to do it." The little girls nods determinedly.

"Ok. You can start whenever you feel like it."

Jaicee nods and then takes a deep breath. She too begins to tell about that fateful day two and a half years ago.

**Flashback**

**October 31st, 2011.**

**Today is October 31st, 2011. The kids are all dressed up to go trick-or-treating. It took some arguing and lots of ignoring going on, on Jon and Alexa's part because this month would also be the 10-month anniversary of Gracelynn's disappearance.**

**The oldest triplets, Madeleine, Mackenzie and Maicee are all three dressed up as doctors.**

**Lillien, Gracelynn's twin, is dressed up as a princess. She did not want to go out, because she was afraid that the bad man who took her sister would also take her. In addition, the only way Jon got both Alexa and Lilli to go out, was if he promised they would only go through the neighborhood.**

**Jaicee and Little Jenny were also dressed up as princesses. Jai was going as Cinderella and Little Jenny was going as Snow White.**

**"Mom are you sure that it's safe to go out? What if the bad man is still out there?" Kenzie asked. She could tell that her mom was fed up with the question, but she didn't care. She thought it was very stupid to let her brothers and sisters go out so soon after Gracie was taken.**

**Mackenzie Joy, if I hear that question one more time, then you will stay here. Is that understood?"**

**The thought of staying alone scared her even more than going out did. However, Alexa was not getting away with that threat so easily.**

**"Alexa Marie! Can I speak to you in the kitchen please?" Jon said, saying as more as a statement and not a question.**

**Alexa followed Jon into the kitchen and he looked at his wife. "Alexa I am very disappointed in you. To threaten our child with staying home and alone for that matter. I need you to understand something. We may have lost a child on the very awful day. That is no match to what those kids are going through. Alexa we have six, six children in the other room that lost a sister that day." He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Now I understand that you're upset Lex I really do. So am I. But do you understand that threatening Kenz with staying home, alone, was not the best idea?"**

**Alexa nodded with tears streaming down her face and said, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say that to her. I just-I just can't take it anymore. I mean we sent her to school expecting her to be safe and then we get a call saying her teacher cannot find her?" Jon wraps his arms around his wife and lets her cry.**

**She pulls back after a few minutes and wipes her face.**

**"I'm going to go talk to Kenzie." She says and then leaves the kitchen to go and apologize to her oldest child.**

**(Once again, this is the part where Jaicee starts telling what happened. This will also be in her point of view.)**

**Daddy decided to take me, Jenny, and Maddie Trick-or-Treating so Mommy can take my other sisters where they want to go. We go up to Mrs. Sanders' door and Maddie knocks on the door.**

**The door opens and we all shout, "Trick-or-Treat!" Mrs. Sanders gives lots of yummy candy. We get some 'kittles, M&M, and a Hershey bar! Next, we go to my friend Lanie's house. Her Daddy gives us some smarties, chocolate and some Reece's pieces.**

**After a while, we are done with all the houses and go home. Since the sun is still awake, Mommy says we can play outside.**

**"Daddy, Daddy! Come play hide 'n' seek wid us!"**

**"Ok, ok. Go hide alright and I'll count."**

**"Ok!" Jenny and me run over to a tree and hide behind it.**

**"Sissy, that man wants you." Jenny says pointing to a strange man by the sidewalk.**

**I go over to him and say, "I'm not 'possta talk to stranders, mister."**

**He gives me and Jenny a creepy smile and says, "Well, I have a surprise you. But you and your sister will have to come with me to see, ok?"**

**I look at Jenny and we nod. We take the man's hand and go over to his truck. Before we can get in, we hear Daddy yelling, "Jaicee! Jennifer! Where are you?" Then we hear Mommy say,**

**"Jennifer Joyce and Jaicee Faith, come out right now! This isn't funny and you are going to be in big trouble!"**

"I should have listened to Mommy when she said never go over to a stranger, even if he says he wanted to show me something!" Just like her sister, Jai-Jai also has tears streaming down her face and can barely speak.

"Jai-Jai, its ok sweetie. Nothing that happened that night was your fault." Kaitie took the younger girl in her arms. "You don't have to keep going."

"No, I want to. I wanna be brave like Gracie was." She starts talking again before Kaitie can say anything else.

**"Mister, my Mommy and Daddy are lookin' for us. We gotta go back." Jenny tried to open the door but it is locked.**

**Suddenly the strange man hits Jenny and me in face and says, "Sit down you little brats! If you do not do as I say I will kill your Mommy and Daddy! Understood?"**

**I nod and get it again.**

**"You are old enough to speak. Now, tell me your names, right now!"**

**"My name is Jaicee Faith Johnson."**

**"Good girl." The strange man said. He starts driving faster and looks at Jenny. "Tell me your name little girl or you will get it again."**

**"My name is Jennifer Joyce Johnson." She looked out the window and says, "When can we see our Mommy and Daddy again?"**

**"Never." He turned down a dirt road. "Now here are the new rules. You will call me Father and only Father. You will not ask about your Mom or Dad, or I will kill them understood?"**

**We begin to nod, but then remember what he said. "Yes, sir-I mean Father."**

**"Good. You will do every chore I give you without complaining. If you choose to disobey me, you will be punished. Have I made myself clear?"**

**"Yes, Father." We both said. Then we pull up at a house. We get out and start walking up the steps.**

**I turned around, kicked the strange man really hard in the leg, and then try to run away.**

**"God, dammit! You little bitch! Come here!" He threw me to the ground. I tried to run away again and kept kicking him. I wanted to go back to my Mommy and Daddy.**

**Finally, kicked me in the side really hard and I couldn't get up anymore. Then he took his belt and started hitting me in the back with it. "Get up! Now!" I did as he said and we go inside.**

**"Stop that crying right or I swear I will beat you even more!"**

**I know it probably was not a good idea, but ran over to the tale and grabbed a book. I threw it at him and that made him even more mad. He told me to stand right there and then he took Jenny away. When he came back, he grabbed my arm.**

**"Obviously you need to be taught a lesson." He took me to the sink and turned the water on. He stuck my hand under it and I instantly felt pain.**

**"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! No, don't! Quit, that hurts!" I started to yell. I started to cry. "Please stop. I'm sorry! I'll do better! I will, I promise!"**

**He clamps a hand on my mouth after slapping me. "Shut up you little bitch! Or you are going to wake my wife!"**

**"Now I want to hear you say it! Say 'I am sorry Father. I deserved to be punished. I will do better Father."**

**I could barely speak and my hands felt like they were on fire. I took too long to say the words and he hit me with his belt again.**

**"I" *hit* "want" *hit* "to hear" *hit* "you" *hit* "say it!"**

Jaicee is crying really hard and Kaitie decides that the little girl has had enough for today. "Jai-Jai, Jai, calm down sweetie. It's ok." She says soothingly. Kaitie rubs her hand up and down her back.

After 10 more minutes, Jaicee is calmed down. Kaitie helps her wash her face and then decide that she can talk to Jenny next time. Dr. Kaitie walks the seven-year-old out of her office and then asks Alexa if she has any questions.

Other than asking what made Jaicee cry, Alexa had no questions and the group went on their way.

**Once again, for the people that made it through this chapter please review.**

**Next up is going to be the same day but in the afternoon.**


	14. Hospital Visit pt 1

**I realize a seven-year-old normally wouldn't do this, but these girls were taken at a very young age but you have to remember these kids were taken at a very young age.**

**Johnson's Residence August 1st, 2014 3:30 p.m. Jai-Jai's P.O.V.**

Right now me, and my sisters Gracie and Jenny are sitting in our room. When we got home from the hospital after being rescued from the bad man, we all moved into one room together. Gracie is coloring our table and Jenny and me are playing in the floor.

"Ok, little girl. I want you to spell," She stops to think for a few minutes. "Cat,"

I write it down. This summer our Mommy and Daddy taught us how to spell some easy things. They also taught us how to write our name. We even learned how to do something called math! We can add and subtract really good now! "C-A-T" I say. She looks at the paper in her hand and says,

"Good job! Ok, now spell puppy, ki-tt-en," She sounds out, "and dog."

I write those down. "You spelled 'puppy' and 'dog' right but now 'kitten'." Then she shows me the paper. I spelled kitten k-i-t-e-n and not k-i-t-t-e-n.

Then Jenny stands up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She leaves the room after making sure no one will see her.

**Jenny's P.O.V.**

When I am done using the bathroom, I wash my hands. Then I notice a bottle sitting by the sink. It has writing on it, but I don't know what it says. I carry it back to my room.

"Jenny! Gracie! Look what I found!" I dump the bottle of stuff on the floor.

Jenny gasps when I do that. "Jai-Jai! You're going to get into trouble for making a mess!" My eyes widen when she says that. I forgot!

Gracie stops coloring and comes over. "Quick! Pick it up!" We hurriedly put the stuff back into the bottle. "Look, there's some left!"

Jai-Jai picks them up and puts them in her mouth and Gracie hides the bottle in our new toy box.

We hear someone walking towards our room and look at each other.

Maddie appears in the doorway and says, "We're having a movie night tonight. Do you want to join us?"

I look at Gracie and shake my head. "No thanks." She says. Maddie nods and leaves the room.

"She's going to get Mom and Dad!" I say. I look to my bed and see wrinkles in the blanket. "We are going to get into trouble for having a messy bed!" I say and then jump up.

We quickly smooth out the wrinkles and then go over to our table.

"Here, take this paper. Maybe we won't get punished if we act right." Gracie gives us each a piece of paper.

**Jareau/Prentiss Residence 4:15 p.m.**

"Mommy!" Aubree says, skipping over to JJ who was laying on the couch with her head in Emily's lap. She was flipping through channels while Emily read a book.

"Hey Bug! Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah. I took a long nap Momma."

"Yes you did. Was bubba up when you got up?"

"No, can we watch a movie?" Aubree asks as she sits down in front of JJ.

"Maybe if you ask Aunt Emmy real nicely, she'll let you pick one out."

Aubree looks to Emily and gives her the puppy dog eyes. She learned pretty quickly that those would get her nearly anything with Emily.

"All right, all right, I guess the peace and quiet is over." Emily says, closing the book. "What do you want to watch?"

"I wanna watch Snow White! In French!"

"Why do we have to watch it in French? I don't know French!"

"Chill Jen. I'll put the subtitles on." Emily says, laughing. She stands up and puts the movie in, selecting 'French' in the language menu. She puts the 'English' subtitles on and then goes to the basement to get Aubree's beanbag.

**Johnson's Residence 6:45 p.m.**

After coloring for a while, Gracie, Jenny and I decided to play shadow puppets. Then I noticed that Jenny was laying really still. It was her turn to make a puppet and me and Gracie had to guess what it was.

"Jenny get up. It's your turn." I say shaking her shoulder. When she doesn't move at all, I throw the blanket off the chair we're laying under. "Jennifer get up! This isn't funny anymore!"

"Jai-Jai she isn't breathing!" Gracie says, pointing to Jenny's chest. I stare at it and it doesn't move.

I jump up and run out of the room. "Mommy, Mommy! Daddy, Daddy, Mommy!" I go downstairs to the living.

Mommy jumps up and says, "Jaicee what's wrong?"

"Jenny's not moving!"

"What? Slow down sweetie, I can't understand you."

"Jenny's not moving and Gracie says she isn't breathing!" I say. I start to cry.

"Jon call 911 now. Maddie call your Aunt JJ. Tell her to meet us at the hospital." Mommy says. She runs upstairs.

The next 15 minutes are a whirlwind. The paramedics people come and go upstairs to see Jenny. Me and Gracie go up there too.

"Grace what happened?"

"No, if I tell you then you'll get mad and punish me." Gracie says. She starts to cry too.

"Grace baby, I need you to listen to me, all right?" Gracie nods. "I promise you that you will not be in trouble, ok? I just need you to tell me and the doctors what happened."

"Jai-Jai went to the bathroom and when she came back she had a bottle in her hand. She poured it out into the floor and Jenny said we were going to get into trouble for making a mess so we cleaned it up. But they're was some left and Jenny put it into her month."

"Ok, can you tell me what was in the bottle? Do you still have it in here?"

"I don't know." Gracie says crying.

"Hey little girl, listen. If you want your sister to live, you need to tell us what happened."

"Hey! Don't talk to my child like that!" Mommy says. She seems really mad.

"Sorry Miss. But I need to know and we don't have a lot of time." The doctor says.

Gracie goes over to the toy box and opens it. She takes the bottle out and hands it to Mommy. The paramedics took Jenny downstairs and put her in the ambulance.

"Only one person can ride with us." The medic says.

"Go. I'll drive the kids to the hospital and meet you there." Mommy says. Daddy nods and climbs in and then Daddy has us get in the car. Once we are all buckled we start driving.

**General P.O.V.**

When they got to the hospital, the doctors told Alexa and Jon to wait in the Pedeatrics' waiting room. Jon looks more tore up than when he left and Alexa says,

"Jon what happened in the ambulance?"

"She crashed. She crashed and they had just got her back when they wheeled her in." He says, getting choked up.

"Mom, is Jenny going to be ok?" Mai asks.

It's all Alexa can do not to break down as she says, "Oh, baby the doctors are going to do everything they can. All right. Come here sweetie." Alexa wraps her arms around Maicee.

Suddenly they all here the words they never want to hear.

_**'Code Blue. Room 2134. Code Blue.'**_

**Here it is! Let me know what you think!**

**Review please!**


End file.
